ikimonodatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
|experiment_#=TC-001 |classification_(s)=Tri-Classification (Bloodthirsty-Mystic-Half-Blooded) |body_color= (inner ears/hooves) |eye_color= |other_colors= (horns/talons) |gender_identity=Cisgender |sexuality=Pansexual |age=Adult |height/weight=Approx. 2 feet tall 62 lbs. |family= *Stella (adoptive mother, deceased) *Stardust (mate) *Ruby (daughter) *Sapphire (daughter) *Amethyst (daughter) *Emerald (son) |mate=Stardust |powers/_abilities= *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Flight |weaknesses= *Can be naturally weak without her necklace *Her anxiety |voice=EctoplasmicCat }}Artemis is a main character created by co-creator EctoplasmicCat. Artemis is a mostly white calygreyhound who is the only known successful tri-classification experimental animal. Her adoptive, deceased mother is Stella. Her mate is Stardust, her daughters are Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, and her only son is Emerald. She was created in the Mech Labs and current resides in Ikimono. She is part of a group called the Power Animals. Characteristics and Biography Being part Mystic classification, she has the ability to manipulate fire and ice. For her pyrokinesis, she can breathe fire, create fireballs, generate heat, and light things on fire. For her cryokinesis, she can breath ice, shoot icicles, create snowballs, and freeze things. She can also use her elemental powers to create fire shields or ice shields. She uses her ice powers more often, since Artemis feels like it's more controlled. As a result, she has a colder body temperature than normal, although it isn't at all dangerous for her. She is also part Bloodthirsty classification, which means that she was partially created for war reasons. Because of this, she has wings, sharp fangs, and talons. She can use her wings to fly for a long time and can use them to get away quickly. Artemis regularly wears a necklace with a diamond-shaped power shard. This was given to her by her adoptive mother, Stella, to prevent her from dying. If her necklace is taken off, she will be extremely weak and will run the risk of dying if she doesn't have her necklace. The necklace is basically her life source. Artemis has anxiety disorder, which means she has panic attacks over things considered minor. This causes her to worry and thus can be hard for her in stressful situations. Personality Artemis is shy, to the point of being avoidant of those she doesn't know. She is an introvert and often quiet, only open to those she knows personally. Obviously, Artemis has problems with social interaction. Artemis is also very socially awkward. While emotional, Artemis tries her best to be nice and helpful to others. She doesn't like it when she makes mistakes and gets affected easily when she is insulted. Because of her anxiety, she worries a lot, is very cautious of her surroundings, and often doubts herself. This indicates that she has low self-esteem. She can also get panic attacks in stressful and "minor" situations. Artemis is very loyal. She would do anything for her friends, even if it means she dies. However, her loyalty doesn't go to the extent of Roxie's loyalty. Appearance Artemis is a fluffy hybrid of multiple animals, but is considered a calygreyhound. She is around 2 feet when on her four legs, making her the smallest of all the Power Animals. She is mostly white with black ears, wing gradient, head tuff, and tail tuff. She has dark grey inner ears and hooves. Her eyes are cyan. Being a calygreyhound/hybrid, she has the head of a wildcat, the body of a deer, the horns and backlegs of a cow, the talons and wings of an eagle, and the tail of a lion. She always wears a cyan diamond power shard necklace. History When the Mech Labs discovered that they can create duel classifications, they started Project Hybra, which was on a mission to create tri-classifications. What they didn't know is that tri-classifications are almost impossible to create. They either end up dying, being weak, or become unstable. Artemis was the first prototype. She was created with multiple parts from dead animals via splicing, such as deers and oxes, most of them either being Half-Blooded, Mystic, or Bloodthirsty classifications. Since she was weak when she was created, she was regarded as a failure and send to the "Kill Room". Upon minutes of being send to the kill room, Artemis as saved by leopon named Stella and escaped the Mech Labs. Realizing that she was small, weak, and was going to die and early death as a kit, Stella gave her a special necklace with a power shard, keeping her alive. Artemis then lived her years growing up in Ikimono with Stella, learning more about her powers and how to use them. She developed a deep relationship with her adoptive mother. However, one day when Stella hunted for food, corrupted mechs who escaped from the Mech Labs attacked Stella. Learning of the news, she was devastated and distanced herself from other animals in Ikimono. Until she met Stardust, whom she met in a river near Ikimono. She feel in love with her and they had 4 kits together, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Emerald. Years later, Artemis founded the Power Animals along with Ender-Stevie and Luna, whom she met and developed a deep bond towards. Their mission was to save animals from the "Kill Room", like what Stella did to her. This is were she met Roxie, who joined the team soon after. Relationships Stardust Ender-Stevie Roxie Luna Trivia *She was originally named Hybra and was a wolf/cat/eagle/coyote/lion hybrid. This was changed due to her being harder to work with. *Artemis was named after the greek goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, Archery. *Artemis's blood is blue. The creator said the reason for this is because she's part mystic and uses ice powers more often. *She's filed as a "Prototype" and classified as "Failed" in the TC Experiment files. *Artemis is basically a self-insert of the creator, except more awkward. Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Calygreyhounds Category:Mystic Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Half-Blooded Category:Main Characters Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Characters created by EctoplasmicCat Category:Mech Lab Creations